Ms Fennel's Trainers
by LinguisticMelancholic
Summary: Um...I do not own a thing? This is a Pokemon version of my interpretation of the vocaloid song Alice Human Sacrifice or AHS by meiko, kaito, miku, len and rin. Please just be honest and polite about what I should fix in the story.
1. Prolouge

A/N= this is actually based on the vocaloid video 'AHS' Using pokemon characters. I do NOT own this song, vocaloid, or pokemon. This is rated PG13 to R maybe?

Ms Fennel's Trainers Prologue

Once there was a weird woman with four eyes

No one knew who she was EXCEPT that she was LITERALLY in love with dreams

But suddenly the weird woman was sent to Nurse Joy's Mental Asylum

then the woman beat down all of the nurse joy's and ran into a black room

she screamed "NO! I don't want to fade away but how will I get people to see me?"

So the woman thought and thought until she finally came up with an idea

"I'll bring Trainers I'll put them in the mysterious grotto's

And I'll make them see HER!"

Then she went into a black void

A/N= the main specific reason I choose professor fennel was mainly because she did start the game sync and dream machine thing.


	2. May the first trainer

Ms Fennel's Trainers Chapter one= May, the first Trainer part one

In Petelburg City there was a young woman named May  
who was in a big fight with 3 lass

lass 1 said "YEAH, SHUT UP YOU CONTEST MESS!"  
she kicked and punched May in her face  
then lass 2 and 3 laughed  
May calmly replied  
"If I AM a -mess-, then you brats must be jealous little sl- "

Out of a black void, a woman with long purple hair  
and glasses  
appeared out of nowhere.  
and she said  
"Well, this isn't lovely at all"

Lass 1 yelled "who the f*ck are you? A moon lady?"

the woman smiled serenely then replied "CLOSE COMBAT!"

she violently assailed them with various kicks and punches until they ran away

May eyes got large

then she said  
"WHOA... Thank you so much-"  
"oh, its okay May. My name is Ms Fennel."

then May yelled  
"How did you know my name?!"  
"Oh, it was actually easy,  
because you are a trainer  
of the mystery grotto"  
As soon as she finished, May had a spade  
tattooed on her hand  
then a black void surrounded her and she disappeared


	3. May the first trainer part 2

Ms Fennel's trainers chapter two= May the first trainer part two

Suddenly May woke up in a beautiful odd city like forest

but strangely it looked like petalburg city

then may looked at her hand

it had a spade on her hand

then she walked to the Gym

then she saw Ms fennel

on top of the gym building

she said

'Well, let me explain this to you you are not in peta-'

May then screamed

'IF I AM NOT HOME, THEN WHERE THE F%CK AM I THEN!?

' Ms fennel then threw her a silence seed

and told her 'You are in the gamesync void made by dreams

. in your land, you will be given the attacks and traits of pokemon...

to make your own truth story and LAND'

then she dissaperead

As May walked around,

she kept seeing trainers mainly pretty and vain trainers

she hated them so much since they were arrogant so she walked to an young rich kid

and she asked him

'excuse me sir, where am I?' he responded,

'Oh, EXCUSE ME... you are in a dream petalburg city.'

'DREAM? How h%ll am I suppose to go home? WHO the-'

THEN SUDDENLY the rich kid glared at her quietly

he suddenly told her 'well,... I could take you home'

then May looked rationally stern at the man

then she said "..Sure?"

they walked outside of the city then she went by a odd lake

then he quickly screamed happliy

'BRELOOM CONTRICT HER WITH VINE WHIP AND SLAM HER!'

the breloom sickly made a grin and started to strangle her neck and body

and slammed her to a stone wall four times

May was bleeding

suddenly four basketball trainers two standing on each side of the rich boy

the rich boy started to laugh madly

'YOU cute little poor girl...'

then May started to cry

and she asked

'what the H#ll are you doing?'

then the rich boy quickly said lecherously

'WE, are going to take you to your new home... _AND_ make you famous and filthy... inside it'

n May snapped suddenly

she thought about the lasses

that laughed at her

the people that made fun of her

and this ARROGANT Rich boy

so coldly she said calmly

"I comprehend,

in this dream land game sync

I am the trainer of Ms. Fennel

I have to defeat condescending criminals like... you

No,

NOT JUST you, but EVERYONE!'

so quickly she used cut with her fingernails

to violently amputate breloom's arm off

freeing her while she wielded the breloom's arm

the rich boy said "YOU LOATHING B%T$H!

Basketball players, use beat down!"

Then all four players surrounded her and started to swiftly punch and kick her

May just danced around using detect to elude them

and used night slash to to cut them down

to the dirt

then the rich boy gazed at her handsomely

then he hugged May with one arm

and pulled out his knife

but before he quietly spoke faint attack

she said sadistically

"Guillotine"

madly May stabbed him through the stomach

he started to look sick bleeding from the mouth

then she ran back into the city and screamed

'YOU VAIN UGLY B ST$RDS!'

then she ran up to everyone

she started to dance around using sword dance

and use slash on everyone in the city

then she saw a young bug catcher

'Pl-please don't!?'

the May SCREAMED

"YOU CONTEMPTIBLE ANT BOY!"

then suddenly Ms. Fennel used

THUNDER WAVE

she knocked May to the ground

and said

"Well, it looks like you are making a fun mess"

May replied harshly

"SHUT UP YOU FOUR EYED-?!"

then spontaneously ms fennel used dragon tail

and with her left hand

she pushed her back into the forest

Ms. Fennel swished coolly into the forest and stood in front of May

"Well, YOUNG LADY. I tried to be nice

but you HAD to act belligerent

I suppose you are too mad to be a trainer"

then the spade on Mays hand

burned off of her hand painfully

May screamed

'You STUPID DREAM PHILLIAC!'

Then Ms. Fennel glared

she used stomp on May's face

then she called out

"SUDOWUDDOS! USE HAMMER ARM!"

then thirty sudowuddos slammed May

with their concrete fist

until May fainted

then when she opened up her eyes

she realized

she was in a barricade of trees

and her arms and legs were trapped by wood hammer logs

then Ms. Fennel laughed and told her

"Well good bye"

"The first trainer was a woman named May

She used cut throughout her land

she started to violently defeat anyone in her way

she made the forest in a bloody red

suddenly this woman went too far

so she got locked away in a tree hideout

as a sick battle girl

if it wasn't for

the cruel path of defeated people in her way

no one would know

that she was here"

May then cried while Ms. Fennel said

'FRENZY PLANT!'

A/N= The reason I used May was because she out of the female playable characters is the only one that can also be a rival..Plus I think she is a tom-boy in the anime/cartoon. No offense to any female. I am not a sexist so please do not be offended.. And I do not own the characters or places...Except the fan fiction.


	4. Lucas the second trainer

Ms. fennel's Trainer's chapter three

After Ms. fennel locked away the first trainer  
she went into her black void she then decided to go to a very large city  
in sinnoh

she swished sweetly to the poffin house  
and she nicely saw  
a polite but shy young man  
wearing a indigo winter suit with a weird hat

suddenly he started to tear up when he saw her...awkwardly

Then ms Fennel  
walked slowly to him and she said "hello young man"

then the young man jumped back  
'U- um who are you?'  
'I am Ms. Fennel young man..and YOU are a TRAINER!'

then the young man asked  
'But how did you know that I was a t-trainer?'  
Ms Fennel rolled her eyes  
'Look, Lucas, I know you will be a beautiful trainer if you express your beauty and kindness...'

suddenly a blue diamond appeared on his cheek  
Then Lucas smiled  
'thank you mam.  
I will express my beauty  
my kindness  
and sincerity'  
then he oddly became teary  
Ms Fennel smacked her fore head and disappeared in her black void  
then when Lucas opened his eyes  
he realized he was at amity square  
he timidly saw a lot of Pokemon  
he started to see that they were shiny and pretty  
but he laid down  
and thought  
how he could anything?  
so he starting to sing  
suddenly  
he saw a beautiful music note  
that was in a cerulean hue  
but the Pokemon oddly felt tired  
so he thought  
maybe if he sings all of his songs  
people would be happy  
so he started to think up different notes  
he used heal bell  
he sung grass whistle  
he even sung perish song  
suddenly he saw a variety of different blue notes  
floating and dancing in the sky  
but then he saw that the Pokemon were acting actually kind of weird  
He thought that everyone was still upset  
so he started to sing loudly  
'ASTONISH  
BUG BUZZ  
METAL SOUND  
SCREECH!'  
then he smiled  
at the beautiful baby blue and sky blue music notes  
gracefully dancing around  
suddenly the various different musical notes  
turned into a pale blue luminous  
gardenia flower  
Back in the Pokemon center  
in Dream Hearthome city  
Ms. Fennel was actually having dinner  
with her munna  
Ms Fennel said  
"Wow the Nurse joy's in the dream Hearthome city are a lot nicer  
than those asylums nurse joys-?"  
suddenly they was a a loud voice  
it made every nurse joy faint  
and then Munna was pushed back into the PC  
and fainted  
Ms. Fennel snapped  
"WHAT!? I SUPPOSE I DO NOT CARE ABOUT THE NURSE JOYS...  
BUT DON'T F# K WITH MUNNA!"  
suddenly she used her analyze skill  
to track the location of the voice  
she then used lock on  
and pulled out her TM15 rifle and screamed  
"TM 15 RIFLE USE HYPER BEAM!"

suddenly a deep orange beam of light shot through the window of the Pokemon center and struck down Lucas between his eyes'  
Suddenly every Pokemon ran away  
then Ms Fennel ran to Amity square  
and said while crying  
"Oh my goodness...  
I-I...  
W- wow...  
I actually liked you a lot Lucas...  
I am sorry  
but maybe you should have saw  
that all the pokemon  
were actually in pain  
because of you horrid singing voice  
I should've told you  
that you can use moves in the Dream land  
and I think  
that you had a skill called soundproof"  
suddenly Ms Fennel saw  
a gardenia flower  
it turned purple  
She suppose it was possibly  
from his own sanguine  
and whispered  
"you will be OK"  
suddenly the diamond on his cheek  
rotted away from his face painlessly  
then she sung  
"the second trainer  
was a kind man named Lucas  
he sung oddly blue noted songs  
but his voice was loud and dreadful  
he made his audience  
into a mentally distorted crowd  
graceful and polite  
just like a blue gardenia flower  
He um got assailed by a TM15 rifle  
now his flower faded away into purple hue  
and now all of the Pokemon that he thought loved him  
left him on the fields"  
Ms Fennel then said nicely  
"You are going to wake up at home"  
Suddenly she made a black void  
and vanished away

A/N= I decided to use Lucas because he is arguably pretty calm to me and he seems like if he was put in the anime, he would be very calm. Gardenia flowers are also in the the Precious Stone series of Pokemon and I kind of thought it would match him. He actually is the only male that wears a costume in contests and since contest could possibly be considered a performing art in Pokemon standards at the least and it is coincidentally close to if not next to Amity square where trainers can walk their Pokemon. Soundproof is a special skill that allows Pokemon to ignore all sound based moves so it would maybe explain why he was non affected and confused why the Pokemon were withering. Well that and the fact he did not know...


	5. Sarah the thrid trainer

Ms. Fennel's Trainers the thrid trainer

Suddenly  
Ms. Fennel went to lavender town  
Then there was a young girl leaving a house

crying  
'Oh my goodness!  
why isn't it  
that I cant take a bus back to pallet town?  
why do I HAVE to walk home?'  
She had brown hair and a white top hat  
she actually was starting to ponder why it had a pink flower  
on the hat  
then she was about to walk into rock tunnel  
then suddenly Ms Fennel appeared on top of the building  
'Hello, Sarah! By the way, where did you respectfully get you cute hat?'  
suddenly Sarah asked  
'who are you weirdo lady?'  
quietly Ms. Fennel answered  
'My name is Ms. Fennel  
and I am the woman who will give you happiness!"

out of the blue  
a huge black hurricane appeared  
and pulled Sarah inside of it  
oddly enough  
Sarah woke up  
in celadon city  
but unlike the REAL celadon city  
there were a lot of rich people  
and more department stores than usual  
suddenly Ms fennel appeared from behind her  
'Well I am sorry...  
Let me tell you this isn-'  
'OH MY GOOOOOOOODDDDDDDNNNNNNNNEEEE EEESSSSSSS!  
why did you have to send me through a filthy  
lame  
and pathetic excuse of a hurricane!?'  
Ms Fennel rolled her eyes  
and said sarcastically  
'OOPS, I am so sorry Princess but that was probably  
the most comfortable quality and way  
to send you to dream celadon city'  
Sarah then looked oddly at her  
Ms. Fennel then made a hidden smirk  
'In this DREAM,You can express and gain anything you want  
as a TRAINER'  
then a club appeared on Sarah's neck  
sudden she made a void but before she left  
she yelled before she forgot  
'OH and you can use moves and have special traits in the dream void  
good bye SARAH,'  
and under Ms Fennel's breath  
she spat  
'OR in your prissy case, Au voir, vrai salaud'  
then Ms Fennel disappeared  
Sarah then looked blank  
suddenly a hiker  
wearing an aeropostle outfit bumped into her rudely  
Sarah then snapped  
'WHAT THE H%LL ARE THE DIRTY LIKES OF YOU-'  
suddenly the hiker helped Sarah up  
and said  
'I am very sorry for attacking you  
please let me give an insurance check for fifty dollars'  
Sarah's eyes got huge  
'Oh my goodness thank you so much sir.'  
she said politely  
then he walked away smiling  
then she realized  
it was similar to the special trait  
intoxicating body  
so then,  
she went into the game corner  
and saw a crowd of men  
then she blew a heart shaped kiss  
before singing the words  
'ATTRACT'  
suddenly everyone was in love with Sarah  
Sarah then asked politely  
'Um could I please get some free coins to buy a new accessory?'  
then 5 gamblers gave Sarah 9999 coins each  
she sickly smiled and sweetly said  
'THANK YOU EVERYONE'  
she she walked outside  
and thought and thought  
She wanted a NEW home  
then he saw an Ugly female picnicker  
she saw that she had a lot of contest ribbons  
and a complete set of all the heart seals  
she then glared at the girl  
and asked her nicely while using flatter  
'OH MY GOODNESS  
can I PLEASE have some of your beautiful normal rank ribbons and seals?  
They are very lovely'  
Then the picnicker girl smiled and blushed  
but he eyes became kind of blank  
'Oh Sure. I can just win MORE anyway'  
Sarah smiled and said  
'THANK YOU'  
then she secretly snatched away  
A beauty master ribbon  
Then She went to a restaurant  
And she was able to get free dry poffins  
Blue apricorn tea  
and a finely baked catfish  
Eventually she went to the Celadon mansion  
she walked to the mayor's office  
'Hello sir could I PLEASE have Dream Celadon city  
and have a eight storied villa?'  
Then He gave her a mean look  
then thanks to Forewarn  
she had a sharp intuition he would say no  
so she used fake tears and cried  
'NNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOO!  
HELP!  
HELP!  
HELP!  
HELP!'  
then out of nowhere  
six butlers  
each with a Shiny Gallade next to them  
gave him a look like they were going to slit his throat.

After using her simple beam on the Mayor's eyes  
snidely  
Sarah asked while using captivate and charm  
'WWWWWeeeeeellllllllllll?  
May I Mr. Mayor?'  
then his eye became pink  
and he spoke relucantly  
'Y-Yes Celadon Battle Queen Lady  
Sarah'  
then suddenly a Vast and Tall villa  
appeared from the ground  
then one of the Gallade

Held her hand nobly

warped her to the Villa  
when she entered her chamber room  
she sat on her chair  
wearing a Beautiful gown  
a couple of days later  
people came to give her gifts  
and new shiny Pokemon that were cute

and executed the ugly pokeon  
then Sarah heard a knock on her down  
and Ms Fennel walked smoothly through the door  
with her Munna  
and laughed  
'Hi! REMEMBER M-'  
Then Sarah groaned in disgust  
'UGH You ARE that ugly weirdo dream lady  
ms Funnel'  
Then Ms. fennel spoke  
'Its FENNEL and I thought you were being a trainer, right?  
But are you REALLY acting like one?  
or are you being a rotten prissy princess  
with an ugly hubris?'  
Sarah then tried to pretend to be sweet  
'Um Well no,  
it is just  
before I gained all of this  
I was a ugly pallet town girl  
who couldn't do anything good  
but now,  
that I am the queen here  
people finally love-'  
then Ms fennel laughed  
like she couldn't stop  
then she said  
'REALLY!? You stupidly believe people love YOU?  
Sarah then glared coldly at her  
'SHUT UP,  
SHUT UP ,  
SHUT UP!'  
YOU STUPID MAD LADY!  
and your ugly munna needs to pour its disgusting face in bleach where it belongs!'  
Then ms Fennel coldly said  
'Be quiet, now.  
I told you  
not to f%ck with me  
or my Munna

or I should have told you.  
Now Sarah  
please receive my...  
GIFT'  
Sarah looked surprised  
and Munna gave her  
a shiny leaf crown  
Then Sarah said  
"Wow... it is beautiful  
tha-"  
"Please look at yourself in a mirror before you say  
thank you"  
then Sarah screamed  
her body looked ugly  
her hair started to fall out  
and her skin started to rot  
"Oh, let me explain  
the crown was carved from x-eyed seeds  
and it was enhance by me using nightmare on it  
now  
you'll see how ugly you ACT  
and NO ONE will want a rancid girl for a queen!"  
ms fennel said bravely and cruelly  
Sarah suddenly start to float  
and she coolly said  
"Activate shadow mode'"  
then Sarah became purple  
and she said  
'Aria Melotta and Pirouette Melotta!  
used close combat and HYPER VOICE'  
Ms. Fennel said  
'What the H%ll?'  
and she said coldly  
wearing a black ring and a gold ring  
she screamed  
'JUDGEMENT!'  
then suddenly two meteors  
struck both melotta  
and she pulled out her taser  
and said  
'Disable!'  
while technically Sarah wasn't in pain  
she started to wither  
then she screamed  
while the club on her neck shattered like glass  
Ms. fennel  
then escaped in her black void and sung  
' the third trainer  
was a beautiful girl named Sarah  
She had a lot of graceful talents in her land  
but she poisoned and delude  
everyone with her pretty moves  
she made a very distorted city  
this Trainer became the new MAYORESS  
but she became paranoid she was becoming ugly  
soon she faded away into her insecurities  
Now she'll always be the Queen'  
Sarah then hysterically bellowed  
'YOU Sick CREEP  
I WILL BE THE QUEEN!'  
Then out of nowhere  
while she was screaming  
everyone looked a her  
and to them  
She became a black shiny  
Rayquaza


	6. Hilda and Hilbert the fourth trainer

Suddenly  
at the Celadon city castle  
Three cool trainers  
were walking around the first floor  
one of the cool trainers said  
'Okay, this is very weird  
Why did queen Sarah  
want us to look for  
a long haired female geek  
with a strange pink sheep?  
What kind of woman is thi-'  
''The same type of woman that can eat vanish seed  
and can fatally defeat you three'  
Ms fennel cut them out  
then without warning  
she said  
'Sheer COLD!'  
then awkwardly the entire first floor frozen everything in black ice  
but it missed one trainer  
the same cool trainer tried to run  
But a transparent barrier blocked him for escaping  
Ms Fennel then used agility  
and swiftly went in front of him and  
she said  
"False swipe'  
The cool trainer got his neck slitted  
but he was still breathing  
and she said to him  
'If you still want to exist  
then give this pass  
to the next trainers  
somewhere else  
on a yellow train  
Two trainers  
were riding on the Battle Subway  
one was a female with brown hair  
and wearing a pink outfit  
with a boy that looked just like her  
The Older girl said  
'OH MY GOODNESSSSSSS...  
Hilbert! When will we get back home?  
I MISS my new pokemon'  
Hilbert calmly said  
'Hilda will you please be more reasonable?  
Why don't we just look outside to see how far is it...'  
But when they looked outside  
It was black  
with three different Bridges  
Then Hilda rashly went to the bus driver  
But before she said anything,  
he asked  
'Are you two Trainers?'  
then they said yes  
he then gave them a power pass  
with a heart on it  
before turning into dust  
Hilda then screamed  
'WHAT IS GOING ON?!"  
Hilbert then said  
'Hilda, Please Be quiet  
Obviously someone wanted us to have this  
thing to see something'  
Hibert then put the pass in his bag  
with the yellow apricorn tea  
Then they went outside  
Hilbert then said  
'this place looks like the entralink'  
Hilda then said  
'Lets go to the red bridge'  
then They walked through the bridge  
Suddenly they saw a weird forest  
that was painted in red  
and pink flowers  
with a barricade of trees  
cloaked in tree like vines  
then Hilbert heard a woman laughing madly  
Then Hilda cried  
'Lets leave this creepy place!'  
Then Hilbert saw a blue bridge  
He said  
'Lets go to the Blue bridge'  
Then Hilbert went through the blue bridge  
Suddenly they saw a luminous garden  
with shiny jigglypuffs crying  
then Hilbert saw a purple flower  
he cried  
'NO!'  
He knew it belonged to a boy he met through a Pokemon transfer group  
He was always kind to both of them  
and he told Hilda  
' Lets drink this tea for a trainer'  
They finished the yellow apricorn tea and saw  
a cyan bridge  
Then they both walked on the bridge  
when they got off they were in a beautiful cyan room  
with a lot of shiny toy pokemon  
on a refined brown desk  
then the two saw a statue of a lock  
with a heart-shaped warp tile under it  
Then Hilbert looked and read a medical report on the black raquaza designed desk  
suddenly he started to sweat and yelled  
'HILDA NO!'  
Hilda stopped before she touched the statue  
'Hilda, There is a lady.. who needs trainers  
she locked up the first one  
she got the second one struck down  
and she made the third trainer go mentally incapacitated.  
She is striking them down, and I suppose we are next'  
as soon as he stopped talking Ms. Fennel said  
'Well, what are you doing here?'  
then she sung sky drop  
and Ms. Fennel beamed down from the ceiling while holding her munna  
that was safe inside her protect barrier  
Then the twins said  
'Professor Fennel!?'  
'Well when I said TRAINERS I did not mean you two!  
I will admit both of you two used you skill's well  
Hilda using Pick up to find the power pass and you using Anticipation  
but YOU HAVE NOT TRIED THE ENTRALINK and you were not suppose to meddle!  
Sadly... You have to go to the entralink and stay there  
But first.. BLACK VOID!'  
then the entire room got dimmer  
a black sphere appeared and it complete drowned both Hilda and Hilbert  
they went to a very deep sleep  
She smoothly walked to Hilbert and picked up the pass  
she turned the I.D. into a key and said depressingly while pointing it at the lock statue  
'Stone smash'  
The statue shatter in her eye and used whirlwind  
to push them into the heart panel  
and said poetically  
'Since then two trainers, road pass the petal burg woods  
drinking yellow apricorn tea by the purple gracidea flower  
they got a invitation from the shiny celadon queen  
it was the power pass of hearts.  
The fourth trainers were two unova twins  
both were lost on the the battle subway system  
and then walked to the various dream bridges  
walking and unintentionally meddling in their dreams  
a brave young trainer girl  
a careful young trainer boy  
but both of them found out way too much about my plans!'  
then the heart shaped tile dissipated loudly  
'They will never wake up thanks to black void  
and now they will always be in the Pokemon dream land'  
Then she laughed cruelly with munna  
then fennel told munna  
' initialize shiny mode and used transform.'  
munna became yellow  
and turned into an pale yellow and bright pink spotted airplane..  
Ms. fennel then said  
'We have to she her.'


	7. Epilouge and the TRUE trainer

Epilogue

when Ms. Fennel departed the airplane  
to a black and white silver mountain  
She used rock climb and fly on both of both of her feet  
to scale to the top of dream silver mountain  
and she saw a frozen castle  
and she said happliey  
'YES YES YESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!

!  
It is HER!  
so now, I must sing to her

'_The first trainer was a woman named May_

_She used cut throughout her land_

_She started to violently defeat anyone in her way_

_She made the forest in a bloody red_

_suddenly this woman went too far_

_So she got locked away in a tree hideout as a sick battle girl_

_if it wasn't for the cruel path of defeated people in her way_

_no one would know that she was here'_

_The second trainer was a kind man named Lucas_

_He sung oddly blue noted songs_

_But his voice was loud and dreadful_

_He made his audience into a mentally distorted crowd_

_Graceful and polite just like a blue gardenia flower_

_He got assailed by a TM15 rifle_

_Now his flower faded away into purple hue_

_And now all of the Pokémon that he thought loved him_

_Left him on the fields'_

_The third trainer was a beautiful girl named Sarah_

_She had a lot of graceful talents in her land_

_But she poisoned and deluded everyone with her pretty moves_

_She made a very distorted city_

_This Trainer became the new MAYORESS_

_But she became paranoid that she was becoming ugly_

_Soon she faded away into her insecurities_

_Now she'll always be the Queen'_

_Since then two trainers, road pass the petal burg woods_

_Drinking yellow apricorn tea by the purple gardenia _

_They got an invitation from the shiny celadon queen_

_It was the power pass of hearts._

_ The fourth trainers were two unova twins_

_Both were lost on the battle subway system_

_Then they walked to the various dream bridges_

_Walking and unintentionally meddling in their dreams_

_A brave young trainer girl_

_A careful young trainer boy_

_But both of them found out way too much about my plans!'_

_'They will never wake up thanks to dark void_

_And now they will always be in the Pokémon dream land'_

Then the frozen castle broke when a female voice said coolly  
'Fissure!'  
She then said to ms fennel  
'Thank you Ms. Fennel  
My name is Kris  
the REAL johto female trainer...  
So I only have one more question mam..'  
She then drunk some hot kanto tea before ending it with  
'Who will be our next target mam?'

_A/N= In all of these chapters, I DO NOT OWN POKEMON OR VOCALOID or anything... This is mainly a fan made crossover. So please do not get offended._


End file.
